


Sometimes the light comes too late

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia, I'm fine it's fine we are having fun, Major character death - Freeform, Mates, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, im already sorry for writing it, nothing light here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles has finally had enough of everything, after the nogitsune his soul is struggling and his mind is failing and nobody seems to care





	

This isn't one of those cute stories you feel good about at the end.

 

Ever since the Nogitsune and Derek leaving Stiles had been a wreck. He barely slept or ate anymore and his nerves were frayed so thin he flinched at the slightest sound. The inside of his head had only gotten worse but nobody seemed to notice and nobody seemed to care. His dad was as working longer and longer hours now and Scott was always with Kira and Lydia with Jackson. Even when he saw them it was like they didn't see him any more they just saw this mask that he wore to cover up the dark ugly scars burning away at his soul. 

It got worse when school started up again, he couldn't concentrate in class, he couldn't eat or breathe or sleep either. He constantly felt like a burden on his friends at lunch time and in class so he started to withdraw from the group, taking steps further and further away until he was missing from their worlds completely. He wanted to say he was surprised that nobody noticed him slipping away but it wasn't the truth. Everyone else had someone in their life or something else to focus on and his problems just weren't important to them. 

The fact that Derek had up and left didn't help the situation at all, Stiles had been so hopelessly in love with him that he had given up on pretending he didn't. He wasn't sure if Derek didn't notice his pathetic infatuation or if he just didn't care but he'd made it pretty clear in Mexico that he was leaving alone. Derek had been the one person he felt safe around after the nogitsune. Nobody else seemed to fully understand the vile things that happen when your body and your mind is at the mercy of someone else. When he looked in the mirror it was like looking at a stranger, his hands never felt clean after they had taken Alison's life, his mind never safe after the things that happened. The worst part of it all was that even though the darkness of the spirit had left he still carried the darkness that lured it in to start with. He wanted to scream and shout that it wasn't him, that those thoughts he had weren't the reason for the Nogistunes actions, but he knew that to be a lie. Somewhere a little part of him had wanted Alison gone so he could have scott back and his obsession with Lydia had stemmed frightening loathe. Even worse was that he had kind of liked it, the power and the strength, finally making him a worthy ally and pack member. The more he thought on it the worse he felt and the more he wanted to reach out the more he slipped away. He had suffered so much and he was just so tired now, and his mind told him that it could all be over and nobody would even notice so why bother.

As he spun round on the park bench in the sunlight he felt light and easy for the first time in a long while. He could feel the drugs slowing everything down from his brain to his body. As the headphones in his ears clicked forward to an old song he felt a broad smile cross his face. This used to be his mums favourite and as he closed his eyes and swayed slowly he saw her dancing around in the kitchen of their house. Her hand covered in flower and the sunlight making her glow like an angel from where it was coming in through the kitchen window. He knew that if she were still here she would have noticed him slipping away. She would have fought tooth and nail to keep her precious son from drowning in the darkness lurking behind his eyes. He wanted to blame someone for his unhappiness but he knew it was his own fault and that it was his weaknesses that had caused the aching loneliness that had grown inside him. The same loneliness that had called to the nogitsune and basically begged to be consumed. 

He shoved the darkness from his mind again easily stumbling forward to the edge of the lookout bathing himself in the memories of his mum and the seductive happiness that she has always provided. He closed his eyes again feeling the edge of the precipice with his toes and took a deep breath "I'll be with you again soon mom" he whispered to the breeze holding out his arms to twirl the movement causing him to slip. Time seemed to slow down as he fell, he knew death was close but he did not panic, he simply smiled up at the light in the sky his brain conjuring his mothers face smiling down at him as he took his last breath before his body hit the rocks below and the world faded to black.

Several things happened simultaneously as the light that was Stiles was removed from this world as his dying breath left his lips. Lydia screamed out in class her banshee wail deafening to this around her as her mind produced the horrific truth. Once the sound had died out she fell to the floor limp as wretched sobs tore from her lips, Scott ran immediately to her side enfolding her in his arms and trying to calm her enough to answer the question in his eyes. She sobbed hard but managed to hiccup out Stiles name just once. The colour drained from Scotts face as he looked over at the seat Stiles should have been in, his whole body tenses when he realised he hadn't even noticed the boy was missing, he shook his head sure that Lydia's vision was not true. 

"Where is he Lydia? We need to find him" he said shaking her violently when only dull whimpers and sobs came from her lamp frame.  
"It's too late Scott, he's already gone" she replied her eyes hollow   
Scott pulled Lydia to stand and all but dragged her out to her car grabbing her keys.  
"You have to tell me where he is! We need to save him!" Scot yelled tears now streaming down his cheeks.  
"We've got to find him" he repeated in a choked out whisper when she looked up.   
"The lookout by the gorge" she whispered climbing into the passenger seat quickly as Scott jumped behind the wheel and tore out of the parking lot. 

In another part of town in the same few moments the sheriff got a call from the school  
"Stiles didn't show up to school today Sheriff" the receptionist from the school advised "is he unwell?" She queried   
The sheriffs brows furrowed angrily he was sure he had seen Stiles leave for school this morning  
"Ah yes just a flu he will be back tomorrow" he lied waving one of his deputies into his office.  
He covered the mouth piece of the phone "can you see if anyone can locate my sons jeep he's not at school"   
The deputy nodded and called the request in over his radio nodding to the sheriff   
"We will let you know if we find him" the deputy replied  
The sheriff nodded his thanks and thanked the receptionist for her well wishes before ending the call. The sheriff wanted to be angry but their was a sick feeling in his gut that maybe something wasn't right so he grabbed his gun and badge and headed out of his office only to be stopped by the receptionist on the way through.

"Your sons jeeps been sighted at the lookout shall I let them know your on your way?" The sheriff nodded and headed out the door to his car. The feeling of dread in his stomach increased the closer he got his heart all but stopping when an ambulance past him with lights and sirens h adding in the same direction. When he arrived he noticed the other police cars now had their lights flashing and the ambulance was pulled in beside them. The Sherrie kept out of the car leaving the keys in the ignition as he raced over.

"Sheriff I'm so sorry" another officer said as he walked over  
The sheriffs face paled as he saw the ambulance officers lifting a body up via a stretcher. A hand of one of the deputies shot out to steady him as he shook his head violently  
"No it can't be.." he whispered tears pouring over his plaid cheeks 

Derek fell to the ground as a feeling of his heart being ripped out pulsed through his body. He brought his hands to his chest checking for a physical injury but found nothing even though the pain continued. The intensity caused him to shift his wolf howling at the loss as he began to run without knowing where he was running. The scent of blood sharp and foul rang in his nose as he got closer to where his wolf was leading him, the closer he got the more he recognised a familiar scent mingled with the blood, his legs taking him faster and faster until his eyes landed on a sight that would be forever burned in his mind. Stiles crumbled and broken body lay lifeless across the rocks at the base of the gorge as blood poured from him in a steady stream. Derek couldn't more, couldn't breathe as his mind relayed to him what he was seeing over and over. He slowly managed to take a few steps forward coming to rest by the broken body of his mate as a rough howl of sadness pierced the sky. His precious mate, the one he had gone away to heal for, the one he has worked to be good enough for was dead and he had died alone. His made looked awful inspire of his injuries, he cheeks were hollow and his skin plaid and grey, the thing sticking needles through his heart was the overwhelming scent of pain lingering in every fibre of the once bright young man. Derek attempted to shift into his human form without success, the scene too catastrophic with his wolf senses to shift back, the more he tried the more he panicked that nobody would be able to find him. The sound of a car pulling up to the ravine had him forcing his way to the cover of the nearby woods as one of the sheriffs deputies called in the suicide in a grave tone, his mind having pieced together that the limo body was that of the sheriffs son.

Lydia and Scott both covered their ears causing the car to swerve on the road as Derek's heart broken howl echoed through the town. Lydia had fallen silent on the car ride to the gorge and her eyes held that haunted look as the howl confirmed what she had seen. A fresh wave of tears poured down his face as he slowed the car to pull into the lookout car park. He saw the ambulances and police cars there blocking of the area. Scott parked the car behind the sheriffs and kept out seeking the older man desperately. He found the sheriff on the ground by the path leading down the ravine, he was slumped on the ground with his head in his hands and the waves of guilt and devastation were thick enough to taste. Scott kneeled beside him and their pair enveloped each other into a broken mess of tears and apologies whispered like prayers as if somehow it might bring him back. 

Lydia wandered off to the wooded area sensing Derek and collapsed into a heap outside of vision where Derek in full wolf form crawled into her lap. He was whimpering and whining as if injured but Lydia New that the pain he was feeling wasn't something physical. 

The two pairs stayed as they were stuck in a time loop wondering how he got this far without any of them noticing. They stayed frightfully still as the EMTs took his body away to the morgue to confirm the cause of death and the relevant police officers carried out their required procedures. Melissa showed up at some point during the clean up and search process and joined Scott and the sheriff on the ground. The following few hours dribbled into days but none of them noticed the time passing too consumed by their feelings. 

The sheriff stood shakily at the funeral with Melissa and Scott at his side as he attempted a eulogy but faltered heavily when the tears began to fall. Derek stepped forward from the gathering of people and finished what was left on the destroyed piece of paper when it became clear the sheriff could not continue. The eulogy concluded and each member of their rag tag pack placed an item on the coffin. From the sheriff his badge for he could not longer stay in beacon hills without being consumed by grief. Scott placed his favourite comic, a collectors item to just he and stiles, one they had drawn together as kids. Lydia placed a single white rose and Derek placed a velvety ring box a victim of what was supposed to be the best moment of his life. The other guests left as the pack tossed their handfuls of dirt and watch the coffin descend into the ground as a light so pure was put out forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and was feeling a little sad and I know what it's like to be drowning without being able to see the surface. I also know that even if I can't see them or don't know it there's someone or some thing that will suffer at the loss of your life. Take a deep breath and look around you'll find your life boat and break the surface eventually. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also like I'm sorry this is so depressing the brains a fun place.


End file.
